indigo
by sankyuki
Summary: indigo adalah seseorang yang mempunyai kelebihan yang istimewa, indigo bisa disebut juga indra ke-6 yang hanya di miliki oleh sesorang saja. kemampuan ini membuat sasuke dan teman-temannya hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenyataan hidup sasuke yang bertemu dngan sakura sosok gadis yang mesterius membuat sasuke semakin penasaran di buat-nya AU,OOC,E.Y.D dipertanyakan,gaje, RnR minna


**Indigo**

** Masashi kishimoto**

**Naruto**

**Genre: Romance/ superanatural**

**Sasuke U. Sakura H**

**Rated: T**

**Sumary**

**Pertemuan sasuke dengan sakura, Membuat sasuke semakin penasaran kepada sakura, Yang telah membuat sasuke malu di depan umum. Tapi di balik itu semua menyimpan kenangan manis untuk sasuke dan sakura.**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Sai,dan Kiba mereka tinggal bersama di apartemen yang harus tinggal jauh bersama orang tua siapa sangka ke-empat pemuda itu memiliki keistimewan.**

**Gaje,Au,Ooc, RnR,alur gak jelas,EYD di pertanyakan,**

**Maaf kalo jelek masih amatir.**

_**Tanda kutip satu( ') sound efek**_

_**Happy Read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_** sankyuki**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pertemuan yang konyol**_

_**Chafter 1**_

_**'Jeduaaaarrrrr,crrreeessss ...duarrr ...dug .**_**...' **

**S**uara petie Dimana-mana terdengar oleh semua orang, Sore itu cuaca beitu tak bersahabat, nampak terlihat dua laki-laki berambut emo dan berambut pirang jabrig berlari menepi di banggunan yang tak berhuni.

"Ihhh teme,kenapa kita berteduh di sini,ihhh mana tempat-nya serem lagi". Naruto hanya ngoceh-ngoceh karna ketakutan.

"Hn,...dasar kau penakut,ngaku-nya _Indigo_,sama setan ajah takut malu tuh tato di pipi mu, bikin tato kaya kucing " dengus sasuke,tanpa sadar telah menghina naruto.

"Tchh,INI BUKAN TATO TAPI BAWAAN LAHIR TEME" naruto mencak-mencak sasuke sebal, sambil menyilangkan kedua tanggan-nya di dadanya,untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa dinggin karna cuaca.

Sasuke menengok ke langit untuk memastikan apakah sudah reda atau belum. "Hoiy naruto, cepatlah kita berlari saja,dari pada kita mati kedingginan," saran sasuke kepada naruto.

"Hahhh coba saja tadi kita ikut yang lain. Baiklah ayo sasuke...!" Naruto menyesal karena dia tak ikut pulang denga sai dan kiba.

"Sudah lah dobe, cepat sebelum bertambah besar ...!" Perintah sasuke

"Hahhhh" naruto hanya menghela nafas bosan,karna sikap sasuke, sasuke dan naruto berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekitar karna saat itu cuaca tak bersahabat dan terhalang oleh baju yang menutupi kepala.

Tanpa di duka "dugh" "uaghhh" sasuke menabrak sesorang ,sasuke langsung tersungkur ke belakang dan seseorang gadis berambut pink juga tersungkur, namun tiba-tiba. 'Pluk...' Pas tepat di kepala sasuke tertimpa kue ulang tahun. Naruto yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bbbbhhhh buahahahahahahaha enak gak teme" namun tiba-tiba 'pluk' kue susulan yang di lempar sasuke kepada naruto pas sasaran mengenai kepala naruto yang sedang berdiri di samping sasuke.

Urat simpang empat di dahi naruto mulai keluar,dia sudah merah padam seperti gunung meletus.

"Sa...su...keeeeeeeeeeeee,ughhhh,nyammm...nyammm...enak juga nihh" kemaran naruto seakan reda setelah reflek memakan potongan kue yang ada di kepala-nya.

"Kaaallliiiiaaaannnnn" namun tiba-tiba suasana, Menjadi cekam setelah mendengar suara pemilik kue yang sasuke, tabrak. "Berani-beraninya menumpahkan kue yang akan kukirim hahh" ucap gadis berambut pink nada lirih dan hampir menangis.

"Hoiy,kau yang liat jalan,emang jalan ini punya nenek kau hah"

Bentak sasuke kesal

Namun gadis berambut pink itu hanya menjawab dengan isak tagis-nya. "Hiks.. Hiks...hiks" akhir-nya gadis itu mengeluarkan air mata yang menetes dari mata emeralad-nya.

"Hoiy teme kasihan tuh,sudah tau kau yang salah malah membentak-nya". Naruto mencoba memberitahu sasuke.

"Sudah nona,jangan menangis"

Naruto mencoba menghibur gadis itu.

"Tch" sasuke hanya men-tch ria sambil membuang beranjak bangun yang dari tadi terduduk dari trotoar jalan,dan sudah terlanjur basah oleh Hujan "ya sudah biar ku ganti rugi semua-nya,berapa yang harus ku ganti" tanya sasuke, dengan nada agak itu sontak menjadi tontonan masyarat yang sedang berlalu lalang.

Namun gadis itu beranjak banggun sambil mendorong sasuke dengan kuat,sontak sasuke, terjatuh kembali ke trotoar langgsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan sasuke yang sedang tersungkur di itu berlali ke arah yang berlawanan.

Sasuke hanya memandangi gadis itu dari belakang,mugkin bisa di sebut pandangan pertama,naruto yang memandangi itu hanya bisa melongo melihat _expresi_ sasuke, seperti itu.

sasuke _type_ dingin terhadap gadis bisa di bilang anti gadis,bisa tercengang dengan kecantikan gadis itu, "_hmm perasaan apa ini,tak biasa aku seperti ini..." _Batin sasuke

Tiba-tiba sasuke, di kejutkan oleh naruto

"Hoiy teme, ahhh jangan-jangan...jangan-jangan nihh ahaha" goda naruto.

"Apaan si kau dobe,diam kau" bentak sasuke, sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi-nya.

"Hahhh... Kita basah-basahan dah,sudalah kita pulang naruto" ajak sasuke, yang sesaat melihat kebelakang untuk melihat gadis berambut pink tadi.

"Yehhhh kata-nya pulang tapi masih benggong,ayoo" ajak naruto, yang heran melihat teman-nya berubah jadi aneh.

"A..ah iy...iya..iya." Jawab sasuke gugup.

**Sesampai di apartemen sasuke.**

'Cklek..' "Yoo sasuke,naruto" sapa pria berambut coklat kiba

"Hmm kenapa kalian pada basah kuyup mmmfffhhhhh buahahahahahahaha" seorang pria berwajah pucat tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat sasuke dan naruto basah kuyup serta di rambut penuh dengan cream kue.

Sasuke dan naruto sontak meraba-raba rambut mereka.

"Tch siall pantas saja dari tadi orang-orang pada melihat kita,hmm naruto, kau sudah siap,kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan pada sai" sasuke memberi perintah pada naruto, untuk menjaili sai,

"Yosh aku mengerti sasuke" jawab naruto faham

"Dalam itungan ke tiga kita serang" bisik naruto kepada sasuke "satu...dua..tiiiigaaaa"

Sasuke dan naruto, berhasil melumuri sai, dengan cream kue.

"Buahahahahahahahaha" sontak tawa mereka meledak karena lumuran cream dari sasuke dan naruto.

"Ahahahahahah mangkan-nya sai kau jangan meledek orang,sudah sana kalian mandi"

Ledek kiba

"Sini handuk-nya..." Perintah sasuke

"Nihh tangkap" kiba melemparkan handuk kepada sasuke.

"Ho..I..y ki..ba.., ke...ke..napa hanya si sasukeee brrhh cepetan aku kedinginan beeehhhrrrr" naruto yang dari tadi telah kedingginan. Meminta handuk kepada kiba, untuk sekedar menghagatkan tubuh naruto.

"Nihh tangkap" kiba kembali melempar handuk kepada naruto.

Sai hanya mencuci muka di westafel kamar si sasuke, telah memasuki kamar mandi. naruto, sedang menunggu sasuke selesai mandi sembari duduk lutut di tekuk untuk mengusir rasa dinggin. sedangkan kiba, dari tadi hanya sibuk dengan leptop-na sambil tiduran di kasur.

"Kau dari tadi sibuk apaan si kiba" tanya sai kepada kiba.

"Hmm aku hanya sedang melihat artikel tentang bermacam-macam Ras anjing untuk bahan kuliah ku," jelas kiba.

Tiba-tiba sasuke, langgsung menyambar setelah selesai mandi "ohh yahh kiba sekalian kau carikan aku bahan tentang racun ular,besok lusa orochi-_sensei_ meminta ku untuk membawakan satu contoh racun ular " pinta sasuke, sambil mengelap rambut-nya.

Naruto langsung masuk ke kamar mandi karna tak tahan dingin.

"Oi iya sasuke tar besok kita cari racun ular saja sambil aku cari pemandangan untuk obyek lukisan bagai mana..." Usul sai

"Boleh juga tuh sasuke" sambar kiba.

"Hn" jawab sasuke, yang sedang menata rambut di depan cermin.

"Tapi kita cari lokasi di pinggir hutan desa besok kuliah libur sembari mancing di danau,bagai mana". Usul sai

"Yap,hn" jawab mereka kompak

"Oookkkeeeee akkuuu seeetujuu saii lama aku tak ke danau itu lagiiii ...!" teriak naruto yang sedang berada di kamar mandi.

"Hahhhhh dasar bakka" dengus kiba

"Kita ajak saja pscar-pacar kita" usul sai lagi

"Setujuuuuuu..." seru naruto yang berteriak di kamar mandi. Sasuke dan kiba, hanya diam karna sasuke dan kiba, yang tak mempunyai pasangan.

"Hahhh yahh yahh terserah kalian lah" sasuke hanya memutar bola mata. Bosan-nya.

"Yahh galau deh" gerutu kiba

"Yang sabar kiba,sasuke hehe" ledek naruto yang keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Huuuuuhh" kiba kesal karena di ledek naruto, kiba hanya melemparkan bantal kepada naruto.

"Hahahahahahaha" naruto hanya balas dengan tawa-nya

"Sudah-sudah cepat tidur sana,biar besok tak terlambat" perintah sai, kepada naruto dan kiba, sai. melihat sasuke yang dari tadi melamun di pinggir jendela. "Hahhhh..." Desah sai.

"_Kenapa aku. Terbayang-bayang terus sama gadis tadi. Baru kali ini aku merasakan hal ini... Ohh kami-sama, apa yang terjadi padaku..."_ Batin sasuke sambil menatap luar gedung apartemen dengan tatapan kosong-nya...

**Ke esokan hari-nya...**

Pagi-pagi mereka sudah siap-siap untuk sudah siap dengan peralatan mereka.

'Ting...tonggg' suara bel di depan pintu kamar apartemen sasuke dkk. 'Clek' pintu gagang pintu mulai di buka.

"Oh hai sayang...hai hinata...!" sapa sai pada pacar-nya yang berambut pirang di gadis berambut lavender itu.

"Ohh sayang,...bagai mana udah siap..." Tanya gadis poni yang bernama ino itu.

"Yah kita tinggal nunggu naruto,masuklah..." Sai mempersilahkan masuk ke dua gadis itu terlihat sasuke sedang berdiri sambil menatap jendela. Kiba sedang asik bermain dengan anjing kecil-nya akamaru.

Dan naruto sedang membereskan barang-barang perlengkapan kemah.

"Bagai mana sudah siap ...!"

"Hn,oke,yoshh" jawab ketiga kompak.

Mereka berjalan menuju lip dan menekan lantai satu, setelah pintu terbuka mereka memasuki lip, dan turun menuju lantai satu, mereka berjalan melewati koridor lobi utama untuk menuju parkiran mobil.

"Sai kamu yang bawa yah" perintah naruto,

Mereka memasuki mobil jeep menaruh barang-barang mereka di bagian belakang. sai dan ino, duduk paling depan, naruto hinata dan sasuke duduk di bagian tenggah, sedangkan kiba dan akamaru anjing-nya, duduk di bagian belakang.

"Berangkat saiiiii...!" Seru kiba

"Gukk..gukk..."Akamaru hanya mengong-gong.

Sai mulai menyalakan mesin dan berjalan keluar area apartemen.

"Hahhh sayang akhir-nya kita bisa berdua-duan..." Seru naruto,sambil merangkul hinata

"Iy...iyahh naaaruto-_kun_..." Jawab hinata malu.

Sedangkan sasuke, dari tadi hanya melamun sendiri sambil melihat-lihat arah kiri jalan,sambil memikirkan gadis berambut pink itu.

"_Araghhh kenapa pikiran ku,selalu ada diaa akhhhhh siapa si gadis itu,gadis yang telah membuat ku gila...araghhhh". Sasuke_ mengacak-ngacak rambut-nya karna kesal sambil mengrutu dalam hati-nya,saat itu naruto dari tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku aneh teman-nya.

"Hoiy teme,... Kenapa kau,ku perhatikan dari kemarin melamun terus,ada apa si kau,.. Ahhh jangan... Jangan..." Goda naruto sambil menaik turunkan kedua alis-nya.

"Berisik kau" dengus sasuke

"Aaahahaha,akhir-nya seorang uchiha sasuke jatuh CIN...TA hahahaha" naruto mencoba mengoda sasuke lagi..

"Cieehhhhhhhhhh uhuyyy cieee ekhmmmm" goda sai,ino,dan kiba.

"Diam kalian berisik,mending dengerin lagu dan tidur, banggunkan aku jika sampai" lagi-lagi sasuke mendegus kesal sasuke memasang _earphone_ di telinga-nya dan menekan tombol. _Play_ dengan_ vollume _yang keras.

**SESAMPAI DI DANAU**

"Uaaagghhkkkk uhhh pegel banget badan ku" sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. "Hoiy teme banggun..." Naruto membanggunkan sasuke yang dari tadi tertidur pulas.

"Hn" jawab sasuke singgkat

"Yeahh akamaru kita bisa bermain sepuasnya.." Seru kiba kepada akamaru... "Gukk"

"Ahh sayang kita pasang tenda di mana yah..."Tanya sai kepada ini..

"Hmmm kita coba tanya yang lain deh..". Usul ino

"Hmm okeee,hoiyy kalian kita pasang tenda di mana...?" Sai meminta pendapat yang lain untuk memasang tenda.

"Sebaik-nya kita di sana sai tempat-nya sejuk kalian bagai mana sasuke,kiba,hinata...?" Naruto memberi saran

"Hn,okeee, bo..bo..llehh naruto-kun" jawab sasuke,kiba dan hinata kompak setuju

"Bagai mana sai..." Tanya naruto pada sai.

"Okeeh baik... Yoo kita pasang tenda di sanah, kita bagi tugas saja oke, kau kiba cari kayu buat pembakaran. Kau naruto sasuke buat pasang tenda dan aku akan membantu pasang tenda buat tenda perempuan. Setuju...!" Sai membagi tugas kepada mereka..

"Hn,yoshh,okee,baik,setuju.." Jawab mereka kompak...

"Ayo akamaru" ajak kiba kepada akamaru...

"Guk" mereka pun berlari mencari kayu dan ranting-ranting untuk bahan pembakaran...

Naruto dan sasuke memulai memasangkan tenda, hinata ino juga mulai memasang tenda di bantu dengan sai.

Setelah selesai memasang tenda mereka beristirahat sejenak

Sai sedang melukis ino.

Naruto dan hinata sedang bermain gitar.

Kiba dan akamaru sedang bermain lempar bola.

Sedangkan sasuke memisahkan diri,dia memilih untuk tiduran di tepi danau sembari menikmati hembusan angin sejuk yang segar, membuat pikiran sasuke tenang seperti sedang Relaxasi. Sasukemengigiti rumput hijau di bibir-nya sambil menatap langit biru bercampur putih awan yang bersih ...

Sasuke terbayang kembali akan gadis yang sasuke tabrak waktu itu.

"_Hmm aku memang tak bisa melupakan wajah cantikmu... Kau begitu menarik hatiku untuk kenal denganmu lebih jauh lagi,hahh dimanakah kau sekarang,ohh kami-sama jika dia memang jodohku pertemukanlah aku dengan dia.". _Batin sasuke dalam hati

Sambil memejamkan mata dia merasakan hembusan angin sejuk dan segar,tiba-tiba sasuke merasakan kehadiran orang asing,meskipun jauh. Sasuke dapat merasakan dengan jelas. 'Trek' 'sring' seketika sasuke membuka mata-nya dengan perlahan yang telah berubah dari hitam menjadi merah dengan tiga beranjak duduk dan melihat kearah orang asing itu. Semakin jelas bahwa itu adalah orang,hanya bayangan saja yang dapat di lihat sasuke,mata sasuke bisa menembus dinding tebal sekali pun. DEGG..."Kau...apakah itu kau...?". Tanya sasuke pada diri sendiri..

"Hoiy naruto,kiba,sai..apa kalian merqasakan sesuatu yang aneh...!" Teriak sasuke..

"Hmm,yah aku merasakan niat jahat sasuke..!" Jawab naruto.

"Hinata coba kau lihat sekeliling" perintah naruto kepada hinata...

"Ah ba..baik naruto-kun..." 'KRTTT' pelipis hinata mengeluarkan beberapa urat yang mengencang yang bertanda sedang mengaktipkan byakugan. "Ahhh disanahh naruto-kun..." Tunjuk hinata

"Kiba akamaru kalian kejar dia,mungkin dia berbahaya...!" Perintah sasuke "aku akan mengejar-nya juga dari arah sini..." 'Tap..tap..' Sasuke berlari dengan sangat cepat karena _sharingan-_nya sedang aktip,kiba mengrjar dari arah berlawanan yang di pimpin oleh akamaru,serta penciuman kiba yang tajam dapat mencari sosok misterius itu.

Di sisi sasuke...

Teryata sasuke berhasil menghalaw sosok itu, 'srekk' "siapa kau,... Mau apa kau ke sini...?". Tanya sasuke pada sosok misterius itu yang tak dapat melihat jelas karena tertutupi oleh cadar dan berkerudung dari jubah merah untuk menutupi sosok itu tak bergeming sedikit pun dengan gertakan sasuke.

"Hhoiy jawab..." Sasuke mengertak dia namun tetap sama. Tak ada jawaban.

"Pergilah...dari...sini..." 'Singg' sosok itu memberi peringatan kepada sasuke dengan suara lirih,yang seakan. Sedang menderita hebat,dan sosok misterius Itu pun menghilang..

.sasuke menduka pasti sosok itu adalah...

_"Yah aku tau siapa kau sebenar-nya,tapi mengapa kau_...ahh mugkin kau wanita" Sasuke menghentikan lamun-nya

.

.

.

Disisi naruto dkk

.

.

.

"Cihh siall kenapa bau-nya menghilang..." Gerutu kiba...

"Karna dia telah menghilang kiba,karna aku tak merasakan keberadaan-nya..." Naruto menjawab dengan nada datar.

Naruto dan yang lain-nya. Sampai di tempat sasuke,sasuke hanya memandang pohon yang terletak di depan-nya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hmm,sasuke bagai mana...?" Tanya sai

"Menghilang...tanpa..jejak.". Sasuke menjawab dengan terputus-putus..sambil menatap kosong pohon tak percaya,mungkin bisa di bilang mustahil..

"Ayo sasuke kita pergi..." Ajak kiba

"Hn" jawab sasuke sambil melagkahkan kaki-nya. Sebelum sesaat sasuke pergi dari tempat itu, sasuke menoleh kebelakang sekali lagi...tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain sasuke melihat sosok misterius tadi,sosok misterius tadi sedang melambaikan tanggan kepada sasuke. Namun kejadian itu hanya beberapa detik dan langsung seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat-nya sekarang...

"_Hmm sudah kuduga itu kau.." _Batin sasuke

"Hoiyy sasuke cepatlah" teriak naruto

Teriakan naruto mengagetkan sasuke, dari lamun-nya. "ah" jawab sasuke singkat,sambil membalikan tubuh untuk mengejar yang lain.

.

.

.

Setelah tiba di perkemahan. Sasuke dan yang lain lelah karena mengejar sosok misterius tadi.

Sasuke bosan lalu memasuki tenda,sedangkan yang lain melanjutkan bermain-nya.

Ketika sasuke memasuki terkejut karna dia melihat sekuntum bunga sakura yang berada di atas binggung karena sekarang bukan _musim semi._

_"Ahh ma...mas..a tidak mugkin...ini danau,di sekitar sini tak ada bunga sakura,lagian ini bukan musim semi...jangan...jangan..."_ Sasuke sontak kaget dan melototi sekuntum bunga sakura yang tergeletak di atas sasuke mengambil sakura itu namun 'plak'

"Hoiy sasuke ada apa kau...!"

Naruto mengagetkan sasuke..

"Ahh tidak apa-apa naruto.." Sasuke kaget karena naruto yang menepuk bahu sasuke, namun ketika dia melihat kembali bunga itu, bunga itu sudah tidak ada...

_"Ahh tidak mungkin, apa mungkin hanya ilusi,atau kah mimpi.." _Batin sasuke yang tak percaya dengan kejadian itu..

"Naruto apakau inggat wanita yang waktu itu pernah ku tabrak..." Tanya sasuke serius

"Hmmm ohh iyahh gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink itukan... Memang-nya kenapa sasuke...? Jawab naruto keheranan

"Ahhh bukan itu bakka,apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada diri-nya..." Tanya sasuke kesal

"Hmm dia cantik,manis...terusss.." Naruto belum selesai sasuke memotong pembicaraan naruto

"Ck ... bukan itu BAKKA,YANG LAIN-NYA.." Dengus sasuke kesal karna kebodohan teman-nya.

"Ahh iyah aku tau sasuke, waktu itu aku sempat merasakan aura hitam dalam diri-nya...ntah kenapa kejadian itu hanya sekilas saja..." Jelas naruto yang mulai serius...

Namun belum sempat selesai pembicaraan mereka, terdengar suara teriakan ino, dari luar tenda.

"KYYYYAAAA..."

Sontak semua berlari menuju sumber pada saat itu ino tidak bersama sai.

"Ada apa ino ...!" Tanya sasuke, kaget setelah mendengar teriakan ino.

"Sasuke liat itu..." Tunju naruto, memberitahu sasuke.

Tanpa aba-aba sasuke berlari ke pinggir danau,"hei nona,cepat lah raih tangganku ...!"

"Akhh sial... Aku tak bisa meraih-nya," sasuke kebinggunan untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu,tanpa pikir panjang lagi sasuke,turun ke-danau dan berenang untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu, setelah berhasil meraih gadis itu sasuke, berenang menuju tepi danau. "Hahhh... Hahh... Hahh...,untung saja dia tertolong..."Sasuke terengah-engah karena berusaha menyelamatkan gadis itu. "Hah... Tidak mungkin. Hei nona bangun... Naruto cepat bawakan handuk ino hinata, kalian urus gadis ini..." Perintah sasuke.

"Okay,...hhmmm" jawab naruto sambil berlari menuju tenda untuk mengambil handuk.

"Nih sasuke..." Naruto menyerahkan handuk kepada sasuke.

"Ukhh,berat sekali gadis ini..." Gerutu sasuke, Sambil mengendong gadis itu ke tenda.

"Naruto,kiba,sai...kalian tetap di sini, ada yang aku mau bicarakan...!" Setelah menaruh gadis itu sasuke, kembali kepada teman-temannya.

"Naruto, apa kau inggat gadis ini kan...?" Tanya sasuke, kepada naruto.

"Hmm aku inggat, yang waktu itukan..." Jawab naruto heran

"Terus kenapa gituh...?"

"Ada yang aneh dengan gadis ini..." Jawab sasuke datar

"Hmm gadis ini cantik,manis. Hehehehe" kiba memotong pembicaraan sasuke dan selingi cengiran-nya.

"Bukan itu maksud kiba" dengus sasuke.

"Terus maksudmu apa sasuke" tanya sai yang dari tadi tidak mengerti.

"Hahhhhh," sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"Semua-nya,dia sadar,". Ino memberitahu para laki-laki,untuk melihat-nya.

Sontak semua-nya masuk kedalam tenda itu hinata sedang memijat tanggan gadis itu,

"Hey nona,siapa nama kamu" tanya sasuke dengan nada kasar.

"Hoiy,sasuke,bisakah kau lebih lembut sedikit terhadap wanita..." Tutur kiba kesal

"Hahh...,siapa namamu nona, dan dari mana kau berasal...?" Tanya sai dengan lembut

"..." Gadis itu hanya mengeleng dengan tatapan kosong...

"Sudahlah biarkan dia istirahat dulu,mugkin dia masih lemas" hinata memberi saran kepada yang lain. Sontak yang lain pun bubar, sedangkan para gadis tetap di tenda untuk menjaga gadis itu.

"Hoiyy kalian ayo kita mancing untuk makan malam nanti..." Usul kiba

"Hn,oke,yosh." Jawab mereka kompak

Setelah mengambil peralatan mancing mereka, duduk di pinggir danau tepat di bawah pohon. Ketika mereka bosan dengan memancing,karna tak kunjung dapat,tiba-tiba naruto berteriak dapat ikan. "Hoiyyy akuuuu ukhhhh dapat nihhh,ukhhh hah kaya-nya besar hoiyy bantuin sini..." Sontak sasuke,kiba,dan sai membantu naruto menarik pancingan-nya, setelah berhasil di tarik keluar danau teryata naruto mendapat sepatu butut.

"Bbbbebebbbhhhhhuuuaaaaaahahahahahahahahaha,ikan besar yahh ini ikan besar naruto..." Tawa dari mereka membuat suasana jadi ramai.

"Akhhhh diam kalian..." Dengus naruto, yang tak henti-hentinya menertawai naruto.

"Hoiyy semua waktu-nya makan" teriak ino

Memang hari mulai sore,air danau mulai memantulkan cahaya orange yang sanggat mulai menyiapkan makanan dan naruto membantu mengelarkan mulai di rapihkan, dari nasi,sayur, ikan salmon. Dan tak lupa jus jeruk serta buah-buahan untuk cuci mulut.

"Oh iyah ino,bisakah kau ajak makan bersama gadis itu..." Pinta sasuke

"Hmm,..." Ino mengerti dan menjawab dengan angukan.

Ino pun beranjak dari tempat itu,setelah itu keluarlah. Gadis dengan berambut pink itu bergabung makan bersama kiba, naruto dan hinata, ino dan sai. Sasuke. Gadis berambut pink itu duduk di sebelah kanan sasuke serta kiri ino.

"Ayo janggan malu-malu,makan saja...!" Perintah sasuke kepada gadis itu.

"Oh iyah, nama kamu siapa..." Tanya ino, penasaran. Sambil menjulurkan tanggan kanan-nya.

"..." Gadis itu tak menjawab pertanyaan ino.

"Kenapa kau diam saja,kami orang baik-baik kok,hehe" jelas ino sambil tertawa kecil manis-nya.

"Iyah,kami tidak bermaksud jahat kok..." Samber sasuke

"Hmm" jawab ino menyakinkan gadis itu. "Ayolah munggkin kita bisa berteman..." Lanjut ino

Akhir-nya gadis itu mau berbicara lagi... "Ano... Nama,... Saya...nama...saya...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To bencontinue**_

_**Hehe maaf yah sakura di chaf ini sedikit adegan-nya,tapi di chaf 2 bakal full sasuSaku :)**_

_**Yah bila berkenan mohon rivew n saran n kritik ea. Untuk fanfiction gaje ini...**_

_**Maklum saya masih pemula/newbie jd msh perlu bimbingan...**_

_**Arigato gozaimasu**_


End file.
